


Do you believe in Magic

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fingerfucking, Hot Sex, M/M, Magic-Users, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are Magic users, they met in a bar, they hid it off, now they are back at Yuuri's apartment. There's sex.





	Do you believe in Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 148 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'm fighting my brain not to start a new multi chapter story. So for all intention purposes this is a one-shot. 
> 
> If you want to yell about it, come by [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and drop me a message or an ask. :}
> 
> It's also the place you can go to give me some support in helping me find more time to write. ;P

In an other world, in an other place, the door would have crashed into the wall with a loud bang. Now it simply blinked out of existence for the time it was needed for the two men to stumble through it. The moment it solidified back in existence the shorter one of the two was pushed against it and the taller of the two latched onto the skin if the man's neck by lips and teeth. 

"Can you do the same with clothes or are we going to do those manually." There is a bit of a lilt to the voice, making it clear the speaker's first language is not the one spoken at the moment. That and there is a sliver of alcohol in the words. 

"Both. Definitely both." The smaller one's voice rings with a small accent as well, although the pronunciation of the words could be off simply because he's too busy moaning from the barrage on his throat and neck. 

The taller one starts zipping open the smaller one's jacket, while the smaller one fumbles to get all the buttons undone from the taller's coat. Dropping them where they are standing. With the first layer out of the way the kissing and touching increases in desperation and want. This time though it's the taller one with his back to the door. The smaller one pulls his shirt from his pants and over his head, before swiftly unbuckling the belt and opening the pants. 

Feeling the hand slip in and putting pressure on his throbbing cock makes him whimper for more. He's certain he's never felt this much need before, and he's not a virgin in any way left. The lips branding his skin with hickeys and bitemarks slip lower till able hands pull his pants to his ankles and they are pressed on the head of his cock through his underwear. Somewhere in the back of his mind he's glad he didn't listen to his friend back in the club. Because he's certain if he had, and he had removed the piece of fabric in the bathroom stall between dances, he'd have already spent himself. 

"Yuuri... Yuuri...please." His voice is thick with want, still though the message that he doesn't want to unwind in the man's hallway is clear. 

Yuuri pulls back, not much as Victor can still feel his breath over the moist fabric, and looks up at the wreckage he's already done. Victor just knows he looks like a mess. The smile he sends up is like a thousand light go up in the air. Somebody should give this man's parents a statue for creating such a true masterpiece. Yuuri slowly stands up and takes a small step back. Victor is not ashamed of the whimper coming from his lips. He's a throbbing piece of want right now and the distance is physically painful to endure. 

His eyes grow big when the man slowly starts to move as if there is music playing, and at the beat of this music he starts to remove his clothes. Victor feels his mouth go dry at first till he can feel his saliva going in overdrive. Unable to look anywhere but at the man in front of him. He needs to see him better, there isn't enough light to make him see everything. And he needs everything. 

"i want to see you. Please. let me see you better." 

He wasn't aware that he had started rubbing his own length till he removed his hand in a needy way towards Yuuri's stripping form. The man being just out of reach. A part of victor wants to be the one to remove those clothes, and other part of him is too content with enjoying the show. It takes him even longer to realize the walls have started to glow just enough to make him see more. he's in no state to figure out who actually called for the spell to make them do so. All he knows is that Yuuri looks fantastic in the soft light.

The moment Yuuri is in nothing but his boxer he sticks out his hand towards Victor, who willingly places his in there. It's not a big apartment the hallway leads into a small living room on the right with kitchenette in the opposite corner of the window, on the left two doors which Victor assumes are the bedrooms. He vaguely remembers the mention of a roommate, who is currently visiting family across the globe. Yuuri guides him to the door closest to the hallway, apparently the man doesn't feel like opening any doors manually as this door too blinks out of existence for the time they need to pass it. He should ask him for the spell as it looks hella handy, for those days Victor forget's his keys. 

The room is sparsely dressed, just a bed against the one wall and a overflowing desk against the other. It is clear Yuuri indeed works as a clerk, Victor is certain he's never seen this much paper in one place. Not that he has much time to think about it before getting tossed on the bed and having Yuuri straddle him. 

Their lips crash in a much less romantic way all those books Victor sometimes read say, if anything he's certain his will be bruised by morning. Not that he thinks about that for long when Yuuri presses his hips forward against his. The rolling and pushing that follows make Victor grow even harder, and he soon finds himself begging for more. 

"Victor." Yuuri's voice sounds strained with want. "I need to know." 

"Know what?" Victor is certain to give the man anything he wants. 

"What is your preferred way. As I like it when I get pound to oblivion, but I don't mind doing the fucking either." Victor's mouth dries up making him unable to respond. 

Shit. He had not even thought about the man being able to talk like that. He blinks a bit forcing some blood in his brain cells to get an answer out. He has to be honest. 

"I like being ridden dry, then pound while still riding my orgasm." He feels a blush creep to his cheeks, one that only increases when Yuuri starts to grin. 

"So I get to pound myself on you, then make you come apart on my cock." The man leans forward and actually nips his nipples, making Victor yelp. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy you." 

Victor gets pushed on his back, while Yuuri goes down his body with his lips pulling of his slip while he goes. The next moment he nips at the head of Victor's cock, placing one hand around his ball sack and giving that a soft squeeze. Victor mumbles some incoherent words, and he knows that is just the start. Soon enough his whole cock is down Yuuri's throat, and the slurping sounds along with the soft swallow movements his mouth make victor knows he's going to pop soon. So when Yuuri pulls of and climbs back up his lap, he's not certain how he feels. Till a bottle of lube gets dropped on his chest. 

"Open me up." Yuuri presses there chests together to whisper his need in Victor's ear. "I want to ride your fingers before taking you in me and make you forget everything but my name." 

Victor doesn't know if he ever got his fingers coated as fast as he did right then. He does know that when his first finger slips in Yuuri makes a sound he'll carry with him till his dying moment. The tightness around his finger makes it clear the man hadn't planned to pick anybody up that night, so the feeling of being honored make Victor need to give him pleasure even more. 

By the time he had two fingers in Yuuri was making rocking movements with his hips to increase the friction, panting in his ear. Letting out small moans whenever Victor came close to that little spot withing. A spot Victor is deliberately not touching full on right now. Not till he pushes his third finger in, scissoring the man width open. That is when he pushes on it just right for Yuuri to come all over their chests with a load scream.

Victor retracts his fingers, as the spasms of the man's hole are so strong he's certain at least one will bear a marks from his knuckles getting squeezed together. Yuuri whimpers at the loss of being filled something Victor quickly resolves by shifting his hips and bopping the top of his cock against the man's hole. Yuuri makes a content noise before lifting himself up in a seating position and taking hold of Victor's cock. He gives it two strong strokes before letting go.

"Condom. We'll need them. Please tell me you have some." Victor blinks a moment. Right. They only met this night, condoms should be a good idea. 

"Yes in my pants. Give me a sec." 

Victor closes his eyes. Pulling up the memory of the hall and the location of his pants. Then the condoms Chris stuffed into his back pocket just before Victor left with Yuuri. He ignores the pounding in his veins, as doing a translocation spell while being as hard as he was right now is not best advised. He can feel them drop in his hands a few seconds later. He's shaking and knows that having Yuuri ride him is best as he would not be able to be the one doing the pounding right now. He really needs to work on his energy.

Yuuri slips the condom on before slicking it up with more lube. As the spell took some momento from the action, he uses some minutes to stroke him back to full hardness. Once Victor is all back up, he puts himself in position and slowly sinks down on it. The sound he makes when the head slips in is enough to make Victor grab his hips and buck up into him a full two inch. Yuuri's eyes go big and his mouth drops open letting out a sigh sending shivers down Victor's spine. The man wasn't lying when he said he liked it hard. 

Victor smiles and with renewed energy bucks up every time Yuuri moves down, being fully sheathed in only three thrusts. After that Yuuri rides him hard and fast, forcing him to react with quicker upwards movements. It just goes to show how well they clicked when they find a rhythm that works for them in minutes. When Yuuri pulls him up and forces his lips on Victor's the want in the kiss is clear. Victor is all to willing to give it. 

Somehow Yuuri figured him out as right before he cums the man moves from his lips to the right under his ear and bite on his lobe juts right. Victor knows his fingers will leave bruises in Yuuri's hips. He's still trembling when Yuuri slips in his first finger. Unlike him though Victor had came prepared and he knows he's still loose from that. he can vaguely hear some content humming, it isn't till he feels two fingers thrust in that he understands it's him doing it. Yuuri is actually giggling, which should not turn Victor on as much as it does. But it does and he starts begging for Yuuri's cock to be put into him, knowing he can't wait. 

Luckily Yuuri is right there with him on that and he can feel the tip of Yuuri's cock getting pressed against his rim. he's sensitive enough to feel the little top of the condom before Yuuri slams himself completely in. Victor screams from the intrusion. And doesn't stop till he explodes with a second orgasm a few minutes later from Yuuri hitting his prostrate from the first trust onward. It takes a few more trusts before Yuuri comes too. 

The man slips out and literally crashes on top of Victor, panting. They are both too shaken to get up and clean. Or in any state to call for a spell to do it with. All Victor has energy left for is to wrap his arms around Yuuri and hum contently. 

It takes them almost half an hour to get enough energy to call for wet wipes from the bathroom. Those and the tied off condoms get dropped next to the bed, neither feel the need to even try and get them in the garbage can. Victor feels blessed when Yuuri plants a soft kiss on his lips. Even if he conks out right after. 

The next morning Victor finds a whole new Yuuri next to him in bed. But in the end he has to admit that the blushing, stuttering, less provocative, Yuuri is just as endearing as the needy, greedy, sexual, one from the night before. And he swear then and there, while Yuuri stumbles around in the kitchenette for things to make breakfast, that he will not rest till the man has a ring around his finger and the name Nikiforov hyphenated to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
